1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio device for modifying the voice of the user of the audio device and to a telecommunication terminal capable of modifying the voice transmitted during a telephone call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the transmission of speech remains the essential element of mobile telephony, it nevertheless remains a fact that manufacturers seek to differentiate their products by offering the consumer new attractive and amusing services. Games, services linked to voice recognition, and the multiplicity of ringtones are examples of this.
These new services often involve an additional cost of the telephone linked to the addition of software or hardware elements.
The present invention aims to provide an audio device offering a service of modifying the voice transmitted by the user of the terminal, in particular during a telephone call, this service being of an attractive and amusing kind and simple and economical to implement.